Just Friends
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy wants to be so much more with Gabriella but she seems to be clueless. He knows that everyone can see they should be together but his question: why can't she? Will it ever work out? Troyella, oneshot, songfic!


**I hope you like this one. My friends are obsessed with the Jonas brothers and they got me into it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I walked up to the clean white door almost right across from my own and knocked waiting for the answer.

"Hey Troy! You ready?"

"Yep, did you actually have time for breakfast this morning Ella?" She looked at me shyly. "Here." I handed her a granola bar and started walking towards my car.

"Thanks Troy," She said catching up with me and somehow kissed me on the cheek while we were still walking. I blushed a little and opened her door. "Thank you again."

"Let's just go," I said. She ate the granola bar as I drove to the school. "We're early for once."

"No traffic," She said. We both got out of the car. Walking towards the school she grabbed my hand. I looked down and blushed a little again. Everyone was waiting for us.

"Come on man, we can get a little practice in before homeroom," Chad said passing me his famous orange basketball. He's had that thing since we were eight and we were eighteen now. It wasn't really orange but a light brown color.

"coming. I'll see you later Gabi," I said slipping my hand out of hers.

"Okay bye," She said.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...  
_

"What was that about?" Zeke asked in the gym. None of them grabbed a basketball but they sat on the bleachers.

"I thought we were playing a little basketball before homeroom," I asked.

"We are if we have time but first what's with the hand holding. I thought you were just friends," Chad said putting air quotes around just friends.

"We all thought you were," Jason said.

"We are, we were walking to the school and she grabbed my hand, and I let her," I said.

"She's going to think that you like her if you keep on letting her do that," Jason said. We all looked at him.

"He does like her, he loves her!" Zeke said.

"Oh." We all shook our heads.

"Well it's not me, it's her that's leading me on. She keeps on holding my hand and giving me kisses on the cheeks and I don't know what to do!"

"It's not her idiot! It's you, you're letting her do this and all she's waiting for you to do it ask her out but you're too scared," Chad said throwing me the ball that he had taken back.

"Well I don't want to lead her on but I do love her," I said.

"We all know that, but you have to do something about it before someone else gets to her first. And if that happens you'll be sad and alone," Zeke said.

"Thanks man," I said. He smiled at me.

"No problem, I mean everyone can see that you're actually meant to be together."

"Yeah everyone can just picture you guys with a white picket fence and a cute little rose garden where you'll raise your little Bolton's and teach them basketball and smart stuff," Chad said.

"I guess I can see that a little," I said. Truth is I can see it crystal clear. I have had everything planned out, in my fantasy world.

_I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

The next night I logged onto my aim with my homework sitting beside me waiting to be finished. Seeing that Ella was on I clicked on her name and started typing.

_Bballdude1414: hey_

_Smartie123: hey. Homework?_

_Bballdude1414: nope._

_Smartie123: do it._

_Bballdude1414: why?_

_Smartie123: please? For me?_

_Bballdude1414: oh fine. Bye._

_Smartie123: I win. Bye!_

Why in the world did I say yes, we would still be talking but no now I have to do my homework. I hate homework.

_Bballdude1414: finished._

_Smartie123: yeah right._

_Bballdude1414: do I have to? I don't want to._

_Smartie123: too bad. Window._

I walked over to my window and opened in. it looked right across the street. I had to turn my head but then I could see Gabriella's room. "Hi," I yelled.

"Hey! Do your homework!" I shook my head quickly. "Don't make me come over there Troy!" I wouldn't mind that.

"Nuh-uh!" I yelled again. She closed her window and grabbed a jacket. I watched her leave her room and two minutes later she walked out the front door. "Uh-oh," I said to myself.

"Troy! Gabi's here," my dad said. I ran over to my desk and pretended to be working.

"Troy," She said.

"oh hey Ella," I said looking up and setting down the first thing I saw, which ended up being a giant eraser.

"Having fun erasing?" I nodded. "Come on, let's do your homework." I smiled and hugged her as she sat down.

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

I stood there just waiting and fidgeting nervously. Every moment I had to wait made me even more nervous. I think it just hit me now, I'm going to get married in less than ten minutes. That doesn't help.

"remember when you actually asked her out for the first time?" Chad asked standing behind me. We weren't actually at the altar but behind some doors where we walked through.

God that was a bad day.

_Flashback_

_Today I am going to ask Ella out. No matter what happens and I've made sure Chad, Sharpay and Taylor make me if I chicken out. I walked through the doors of East High and said hi to a few people trying to find her._

"_Troy, there's a problem," Taylor said coming up to me._

"_What do you mean. Did something happen to her?" She shook her head. "Then what's the problem? I don't see anything wrong?"_

"_Well here's the thing she was sitting around with Sharpay in the auditorium and these guys in detention were fighting and spilt paint all over her," She said. "And she locked herself in the bathroom, not letting anyone in. She's not very happy."_

"_I'm going to talk to her, which bathroom," I asked. Taylor pointed to the one almost right behind me. "Ella?"_

"_What?" She asked._

"_Can I come in?"_

"_It's the girls bathroom," She said._

"_I don't really care," I said. "Please, it can't be that bad."_

"_Yes it is and the stupid paint won't come out!! And my mom's gone!"_

"_Well how about you let me in and then we can decide what to do," I said. I heard the bathroom door unlock, even though I'm not sure how she even got it locked in the first place._

"_See," She said after pulling me in. Ella was covered in bright yellow paint with specks of red everywhere. "I told you!" She said as I continued to stare._

"_No, it doesn't look that bad. I promise, doesn't Sharpay keep extra clothes with her?" I asked._

"_Yeah but she used all of them," she said sadly._

"_Well then what about the costume closet. There must me something in there," I said. "And it shouldn't be a problem because Darbus loves you."_

"_Okay, let's go," She said. I picked up her bag and wrapped my arm around her, the paint was already dry and crusty._

_No one laughed when we walked out of the bathroom, they just ignored us. I think Sharpay may have said something to them but either way it helped. We were walking past a water fountain when it started making all of these weird noises. But I passed it off as nothing even though the kids were running away from it._

_BOOM!_

_And just like that the water fountain over heated and exploded and we were drenched._

"_You've got to be kidding me," She said looking at us. We looked around and no one else was wet._

"_Looks like we're going to need two sets of clothes," I said. She giggled lightly._

_We made it to the costume closet and found outfits that were acceptable and that fit us. "Hey Ella do you want to go out," I asked pulling a shirt over my head._

"_What?"_

"_Do you want do go out?"_

"_Troy get the sweater off your head," She said. Her hand went to the neckline and pulled down. "Now what was that?"_

"_Do you want to go out with me?"_

"_I'd love to," She said giving me another kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me." And just like that she walked out leaving me there._

_End Flashback_

And now here we are, about to get married and say our vows. We were finally more than just friends.

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen

_  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends  
_

"Hey Gabi! Aren't we supposed to be at the school?" I asked.

"Yeah probably but they can wait," She said. "I'll just be one minute."

"Okay," I said. "Cameron should be here any minute." The doorbell went off and everyone downstairs ran to answer it, me just for fun.

"I wanna get it!" I looked down at the five year old who was pouting, just like her mother.

"Okay you can get it," I said after making sure it was actually Cameron. Nicole jumped up and grabbed the door handle pulling it down and then pulling back.

"Hi Cam!!"

"Hey girlie," He said picking her up. "Hi Mr. Bolton."

"Hey Cam," I said. "Ella should be down any minute now so we're not late!" I yelled the last part.

"I'm here," She said walking down the stairs. And she looked amazing, just perfect. "How do I look? Hey Cam."

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, you look great," He said setting Nicole down. She ran over to her mother and held onto her legs.

"You look good mommy," She said.

"Thank you. We better go Troy," She said. "Be good for Cam?" Nicole nodded and smiled, she just lost her first tooth so there was a large gap in the front. "Love you."

"Love you too," She said walking back over to me. "Bye daddy, love you."

"I love you too," I said taking Ella's hand. "Bye guys." They waved at us through the window watching us drive off.

"I can't believe that he's the top of his class," She said. "Come on, let's go." We walked into the elementary school and sat down next to Taylor and Chad.

"I can't believe their graduating!" Taylor said. The two women smiled.

"You're not just friends anymore," Chad said looking at me.

"No we are definitely not," I said looking at the love of my life.

_La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends_

**_

* * *

_**

I really hope that you like this one because I loved writing it. So please review and check out my other new stories.

**_Amanda_**


End file.
